The Incredibles and The Super Three
by C. J. Selgas
Summary: The Incredibles team up with The Super Three to defeat Rylee Pine, a.k.a. Shifter, The daughter of The Incredibles nemesis, Syndrome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Violet walked through the hallway of her school; it was the end of class. Living with a family of supers, she desperately tried to move on, to be normal and getting to fit in.

Hallways aren`t really her type, hallways are where bullies tease the outcasts, and where everything annoying lives.

As she walked, a crowd of students blocked her way, well; _everything was really pretty annoying_, she can`t do anything but watch.

The Buffy Girls (that was the name everyone calls to them behind their back), had been fighting the outcasts again.

Three people, who TBG always target, a boy and two girls, one disabled, one who always fights, and one nerd. They always wear black jackets with another black T-shirt inside, with black pants. And they were all Filipino.

Lady, leader of the group, was holding the (disabled) girl`s crutch, Kim was shaking the nerd`s head, and Hannah was slapping the girl (who always fights.)

Students shouted: "Buffy! Buffy!" annoying the bullies.

"Get out here you rats! Shut your stupid mouth and call us champions!" Hannah said angrily, saliva spitting out of her mouth and her hands waving to hit anything.

Violet suddenly got out of her trance and realized she was the only one watching now.

Lady moved her heavy eyes to Violet, crutch still in hand, the three girls crowded over her, angry eyes, with their blonde/brown curly hair waving, Violet was completely trapped.

"Got a point why you didn`t obey what Hannah said?" Lady said with an angry tone, pushing Violet`s right shoulder.

"Nothing," Violet said, shuddering, it made Lady angry.

"Careful what you say small stuff, Lady has big hands to bruise you," Kim said.

Lady raised the metal crutch, a sign that she will hit Violet; Violet closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but instead of a metal _**bang!**_ She heard the nerd shout something on Lady.

"Hey Buffy! Your skirt is on fire!"

Lady ignored him, thinking it was a joke, but all eyes were on her, smoke started to puff out behind her. Behind from her, the three outcasts were laughing quietly, like they just made a simple joke.

"Oh my god, Lei!" Hannah shouted, the TBF girls shouted and broke free their captives, running towards nowhere, Violet smiled.

The disabled girl offered her hand, though she almost stumbled when Violet stood.

"Hey, I`m Joy Festin," the other girl said.

"Julia Selgas" the disabled girl shaked hands.

"Brian Dinoy"

"I`m Violet, Violet Parr,"

After shaking hands to each other, the three sprinted off outside the gate.

_**Beep**_! Helen Parr`s car shouts, Violet took a last glance at the three before running inside.

_The next day..._

It was Saturday morning, Violet woke up, showered and dressed, then went down, she served herself two strips of bacon, omelet and hot dog, then decided to go out for a walk.

The park was her most favorite place, a good book and playful voices can quickly relax her, and mostly when Tony was around.

Sadly... Tony said he was busy.

For ten minutes she read a magazine, until she noticed that a familiar face walked by, Violet looked closer, and noticed Joy and Brian walking pass her.

She kept silent, but followed them toward to where they were going, surely they would go to their house, or in someplace elsewhere.

Five minutes after Violet started following them, she found herself three houses far from her house, the two teens had gone inside the house where she was now standing, inside the yard.

She knocked, and heard someone approaching the door, but it didn`t open, she heard them whispering something like: _get ready, it could be enemies, _or _hide!_

As her patience grows shorter, she decided to open the door, and something happened surprisingly...

A black lion pounced over her and was about to sink its paws to her ribs when a whistle stopped it, the lion changed into... a falcon?... and perched into a person`s shoulder.

"Umm... sorry Violet, we aren`t really used to visitors," Julia`s voice came out, and Violet realized that the shouler the falcon was perching was from Julia`s.

Her crutch was nowhere to be found, though Julia stood up strait, making Violet say: "Where`s your c-crutch? And how-

"Oh, umm," she sat back in her chair, and suddenly pulled out her left leg, Violet would have said _ouch_, but her leg morphed into her metal crutch.

"I invented it, well, mostly Joy makes some inventions for us, but I tried, I also used it on my hand." Julia said, showing her left hand, who transformed into metal.

"You`re a super, are you?, the three of you." Violet asked,

"You are too, you`re Invisigirl," Joy replied.

"How the hell did you know that?" Violet replied.

"I can teleport, read minds, and telekinesis, all that comes from tele, blah blah blah." Joy rolled her eyes.

"I can make sonic waves, like if I shout so loud." Brian stood up.

"I can shapeshift and control the elements," Julia said, patting the falcon/lion, who turned into a cat. Violet was confused.

Two more 'mutated' animals (as she calls it) came out of the blue, one was a monkey, who talked almost like a parrot, and one was a snake.

Joy noticed Violet staring confused at the animals, so she explained.

"These animals, we saved them from a facility long ago, in a jungle, where animals are injected with something like Gotinuyidoin, then they get powers, the prisoners in the jungle gave us these pets as rewards, Wrolf can shapeshift (she gestured to the cat-now-turned-wolf), Gifon can speak like a human (gestured to the monkey perching on Brian`s shoulder) and Herr can read and control minds, except for us (she pointed to her snake)"

"Wow, long story," Violet joked.

"And we`re orphans" Brian said, a little sad

"Oh, sorry for that."

"Oh, I must ask, what have you come here for?" Julia asked.

"Ummmm... Just wanting to know each other." Violet replied, a little nervous. "See you tomorrow then"

Violet waved to them. Then said goodbye before leaving the house.

She noticed she had come home in time to see her family running to find their super suits.

"Violet change to your super suit, Bomb Voyage has returned!" Helen shouted.

They went to their car and drove to where the trouble was happening, Violet hoped she was ready,


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bomb Voyage was like a normal street mime throwing fake explosives, with his likely ugly body and a face, he didn`t look like any of the pyromaniacs these days, but he looked like paper marked with words: _This guy will attack you in 5 seconds._

Mr. Incredible charged quickly at Bomb Voyage, fist ready and pot belly shaking, before Voyage could throw a bomb, Mr. Incredible punched his gut at full speed, Voyage was thrown to a building, sending a large dent. Mr. Incredible continued giving uppercuts, kicks, punches, anything that could give pain, Voyage could hardly move, his (Voyage) face was full of anger, mixed with pain. Another kick in the stomach sent him flying to out of the building, and yet into another building.

Mr. Incredible ran near Voyage, and before another big punch could defeat the villain, Voyage successively threw a bomb near Mr. Incredible, and after exploding, threw Mr. Incredible back into the hole of the first building and into a red car.

Voyage went near him, "Remember defeating me_ Monsieur Incroyable_? That`s how I`ll destroy you now!" he punched Mr. Incredible's stomach, Mr. Incredible winced in pain, before closing his eyes, pain swelling through his body.

Before Voyage could punch or even crush Mr. Incredible`s skull, Elastigirl stretched her arms and punched Voyage`s head, getting his attention, he threw a bomb at her, but she held on to a building with her long arms, and hanged there before the bomb exploded, she stretched her right leg and kicked Voyage in the head, but before she could do so, Voyage dodged the attack and grabbed on Elastigirl`s stretched foot, he started to pull her leg, Elastigirl started to stretch her arms, grabbing on for safety, but Voyage was continuing to pull her, she can`t stand the pain, and after that, let go of the building, Voyage spun her so fast she started to feel dizzy, and after that, threw her to the highest building.

Dash saw what happened and ran fast to Voyage, punched him in the head and continued running in circles, Voyage could hardly catch him, because he was so fast. Dash continued to run, but Voyage grinned and grabbed a brown bomb, put it on the ground, and after exploding, piles of mud spilled over the place, and Dash appeared to run like a normal not-super kid, he gasped and said: "Oh no".

Voyage grabbed him by neck and shook him like a little child, Dash winced in pain, for ten minutes this happened, before becoming unconscious, Voyage threw him aside.

"I will win! With my newly invented weapons, I will outgrow the Incredibles!" Voyage laughed evilly.

Violet turned invisible and started to sneak up behind Voyage, and a slap in the face startled Voyage, he started to look for Invisigirl, who stayed right on his back. Voyage was turning in circles on trying to find her.

As she continued to punch Voyage (in her invisible state), Voyage had just been sent to his knees, panting and groaning, but he gave a little grin, and his suit transformed into a robotic suit, with holes on the shoulders, hands, and middle chest.

He threw a bomb into a random place, and it exploded with powder scattered all around (about the size of a truck wheel), Violet was covered too, and Voyage quickly punched her.

Voyage laughed, "You`re tricky, and I can`t fight you _alone_, I have a friend who can have the honor to fight you," he laughed, and pulled out from his suit a whistle, and when he blew it, came a sound of the biggest horn you can ever play.

The earth started to rumble, Violet turned to see a laser beam hit her, but she dodged the attack and looked for the attacker, Voyage grinned in delight.

Another laser nailed Violet in the chest, she cried in pain while flying headfirst near the parking area.

Violet opened her eyes, although the pain kept it shut, but she tried, and saw an omnidroid standing in front of her, Voyage perching on its shoulder, he laughed loudly the building next door could hear.

The omnidroid shot a laser beam at Violet, but she rolled in time to see the omnidroid almost smash her.

Voyage whispered something to the omnidroid`s supposed ear, and the omnidroid leaned over to Violet, Violet readied her energy for a force field, the omnidroid raised its hand, and made it fall, Violet was about to project a force field, but it was too late, the robot arm fell over her, pain scattered all over her body, and she passed out.

* * *

Violet woke up in a white room, medicine cabinets hanged on every corners, and Violet quickly realized she was in the hospital.

Her left wrist was bandaged, it must`v been broken when the hand fell over her, she tried to move, but every time she did, sharp pain swelled through her body, she cried in pain and lay on her bed.

Ten minutes later, the door opened, and there came in Helen Parr, Bob Parr, and Dash Parr, her family.

"Violet! You`re awake" Helen hugged her daughter, she started to ask questions that flooded Violet`s mind: "Are you okay? How are you? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Mom, I`m okay, nothing hurts, even my wrist never hurts anymore, I`ll explain later." Violet managed to lie about her wrist.

Bob`s cellphone ringed, he picked it up and answered it: "Hello?... (a voice murmurs through the cellphone)... `kay, we`ll go there..." Bob turned to them, "Rick has called us, about the omnidroid, it suddenly died, Voyage was nowhere to be found,"

* * *

They changed into their super suits and went to NSA, where Rick worked, they used the elevator to reach the highest level of the building, where actually was Rick office.

They knocked the door, and a guard opened and gave a smile, Rick looked at Mr. Incredible, and smiled, Mr. Incredible smiled back.

They sat on five chairs readied especially for them, Rick opened the TV and inserted a tape.

The TV opened and showed the omnidroid, the same time Violet was smashed.

"The question is, how and who shut down the omnidroid, it is impossible to kill an omnidroid, the thing on strong enough to penetrate it is itself, and I think this the answer."

He pushed the remote button into forward mode, and paused it, he pointed to the corner of the screen, three shadowy figures stood below.

"Watch, and solve," Rick said.

The last shadowy figure raised her/his hand, and a car bumped into the omnidroid`s back, a place where everyone won`t probably notice anything.

The first figure projected sonic waves, making the omnidriod roar (or creak)

The middle figure raised his/her hand, and energy thingies of every size and kind burst out of the omnidroid, and like that, it stopped, creaked and fell to the ground.

The last figure held his/her hands on the two other figures, and like that, they disappeared.

"They shut down the omnidroid, sipped all of its electricity, then disappeared like a gust of wind, they`re supers," Rick said after pausing the TV.

Violet stifled a scream.

"Violet, what`s wrong?" Helen asked her daughter.

"I know those people!" Violet said, pointing at the TV, "I visited their house this morning."

"WHAT?" All of them shouted.

"We must find them, train them, we don`t want them to be villains don`t we?" Rick said. He turned to Violet, "You know their location Vi?"

"Three houses far from our house, to the right."

"The Smith family lived there, don`t tell me they`re the super Vi," Dash said, (leave it to the hyper boy, he knows everything in our place).

"The Smiths?" Bob asked, standing after a moment of silence.

"They may have disguised, dad. Julia can shapeshif-

"Julia?" Dash said, "You mean the kid who`s a triple outcast at you`re school?"

Violet shuddered. "Oopsy..."

"We must find them, bullying can be one reason for being a villain, like Syndrome, you always ignore him in the glory days, right Bob?" Bob nodded in agreement.

They rode in Rick`s limo, Violet looked out of the window, what will they say to them? will they say she betrayed them? Or will they become closer because she introduced them to the super populated world?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was almost gonna be rainy, Julia can feel it through her veins, being an elemental, she can control and feel the fire, water, earth, electricity, wind, light, darkness and ice.

She quickly remembered how they shut down the omnidroid, it was thrilling.

_Flashback***_

_The three of them had been sitting on a bench, talking about science, and then they heard people shout, Joy saw something explode a building, and quickly knew it was Bomb Voyage., she teleported them to the back alley._

_They watched Mr. Incredible fight Voyage, until he was about to be squashed, then Elastigirl appeared and punched Voyage, but ended up twirling and thrown into the highest building. Then Dash was next, and then when Violet stepped in the battle, Julia could see the look in Violet`s face, Violet was mad._

_Violet was the one with the longest time to hold off Voyage, Voyage said she was tricky, and then the omnidroid appeared, squashed Violet and continued to attack, Voyage laughed so hard he was louder than Brian`s sonic waves._

_Anger rose up to them, when the omnidroid reached the back alley, Joy threw a car behind its back (using telekinesis). Then Brian gave sonic waves and sent the omnidroid roaring, Julia had an idea, she concentrated and though of all kind of electricity, then the omnidroid`s energy began to lower, Voyage shouted "What? No!" The omnidroid shut down immediately._

_Joy suddenly noticed that Voyage had disappeared, leaving a trail of gunpowder that ended at the car she just threw, then she saw the helicopter, and then the reporter doing his job. She knew that they will be caught, so she teleported them back to the house._

_Flashback ends****_

Then Julia remembered how she lost her left hand and right leg.

_Flashback***_

_Julia morphed into a cheetah, if she`ll get caught by that were shark again, she`s dead._

_The were shark had a human body but a head and personality of a hammerhead shark, it can walk, and because of Gutinoyidoin, it became the Human Shark._

_Running was not easy, she must dodge spider webs and jump on thorns, the were shark had good strategy at running, so it can`t be easy._

_She could hear the roar and shout of the monster, if Joy and Brian were here, it could`ve been easy._

_But Professor X had scattered them to all the places of Hetman Jungle, and gave them very difficult opponents to defeat._

_After ducking into a spider web, she bumped into something twice as tall as her, it growled, its two eyes that are far from each other blinking angrily, the were shark had caught her._

_All she could do was shout for help, the were shark was starting to eat her right leg, she tried to shoot fireballs at it, but its thin body can easily dodge._

_Pain surged through her as her right leg cut off, she shouted in pain as the monster started to cut her left hand, she started to lose her consciousness, the last thing she saw was someone fighting the shark._

Julia`s memory was cut off when Joy shaked her.

"Someone`s coming, and its not Violet! Pretend to be Mr. Smith again!" Joy said in a whispering tone. She started to dress and disguise as Mrs. Smith.

Julia morphed into a man in a T-shirt, with glasses, and short brown hair cut in military form. Mr. Smith is the most ugly character she hated to morph into.

She opened the door, and there stepped out Mr. Parr, or Mr. Incredible, the others are in the back, and Julia could see Violet shuddering.

"What can I help you Mr. Parr?" She said in a man`s voice.

"Julia Selgas, show your true form," Mr. Incredible said.

Julia looked at Violet, she nodded, and Julia sighed, she turned back to her normal self.

"Now what?" she said angrily.

"Where are you`re friends?" Mr. Incredible gave a stern look.

Julia went to the kitchen, Joy had readied herself,

"Julia! Hurry and morph! Don`t tell me you showed your true form!" Joy was busy.

"They know we are supers Joy, put out Mrs. Smith`s clothes. Violet is here too." Julia sighed.

Brian went down and saw who was in front of the door, he gasped and was about to project sonic waves when Julia covered his mouth.

"What do you want?" he said sarcastically.

A man in a black suit stepped beside Mr. Incredible, "We want you to join us, I`m Rick Dicker, of NSA" he gave them his hand.

Brian was the first to step forward, then Joy, then Julia stepped in and shaked her hand to his, "Deal"…

* * *

NSA was good, beautiful, but everything was filled with technologies.

They went up to the highest level of the building, and Julia realized it was Rick`s office.

Rick sat down his personal chair and talked to the three of them.

"Please show your powers,"

Brian was the first to give a sample, Rick placed a vase in an empty table. Brian shouted and sonic waves broke the vase and threw the table sidewards. Rick then put another vase and Joy teleported near it, and used her telekinesis to break the vase. She looked at Elastigirl who was surprised, and said : "Don`t worry Mrs. Parr, I won`t hurt you." then she smiled.

Elastigirl looked at her open mouthed, "How the hell...?"

Rick put another vase, but a tough one, and Julia prepared some fireballs, waterballs, rocks, bolts of electricity, snowballs, light rays, and dark lightning, then striked it at the vase, and it broke to pieces. Then she turned into a bird and catched a falling shard the almost impaled Rick``s head.

Rick listed it all in a paper, then asked: "Are you born in Metroville?"

"Um,, no..." Joy said.

"We came here to destroy Rylee Pine, Argon City`s greatest villain, she`s in here somewhere, hiding. We are agents of PAH, Power Agency Headquarters." Julia explained.

"Pine? That sounds famili-

"Buddy Pine," Violet interrupted her father`s words, "AKA Syndrome, she must be some sort of relative, Rylee Pine may be his sister, aunt, daughter, or mom."

"So impossible to be his mom, or aunt, she`s only 19, but we do know a clue, Buddon Pine Jr. was the name of her father, and that really is connected to the Buddy thingy, what`s the age of the guy?" Brian said.

"37 yrs. old" Dash replied.

"So connected,,,,"

"She can be the daughter, Buddon Pine Sr. was a friend of mine once, until when Buddy died and he suicided, poor man, too connected." Rick said.

"She`s the daughter, all evidence are found, what are we missing? She`s the daughter of my nemesis, and I,,,ummm... we must stop her before she gets revenge." Mr. Incredible clenched his fist.

Before any of them could reply, Edna Mode stepped in and said: "Hello dahlings! and.. new dahlings! Are these what you said to be the new supers Rick?"

"Hello Edna, yes, they are the ones I`ve been talking about." Rick replied, Edna stared at the paper Rick was holding, snatched it and ran off.

Rick laughed: "Edna, addicted to suits."

"We have a new mission, Bob, Helen, Dash and Violet, we`ll begin our search for Rylee Pine tomorrow. You`ll team up with The Super Three" Rick said in a serious tone. "Do you accept this?" he held out his hand.

Bob shaked his hand and said: "Deal,"

"Ummm,,, our name is Super Three? Cool." Brian raised his fist in the air happily.

And they went off, leaving Rick alone.

**Thanks for reading!***********R&R PLS.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey Guys! Thanks for reading my stories!******** Just Remember to R&R

**Chapter 4**

That night…. It was Violet`s worst nightmare.

She was looking straight at her family, beside them are The Super Three they were all locked in the Containment Room, a spiky redhead super in a yellow/black with a S in the middle was standing in front of them, laughing like a madwoman,

"Mr. Incredible, can I copy you`re powers?" she quickly hugged Mr. Incredible, it was like a normal hug, but her father shouted in pain.

"Second Rate, try hard, copycat! And you`re S stands for stupid" someone muttered under her/his breath, and then Violet noticed it was Julia.

"Hey! I heard that Selgas! So shut up! And S stands for 'stud'" the redhead shouted, Julia grinned.

"101 Ways to Annoy People, still reading you`re 1st grade notebooks Rylee?" Julia said, making Joy smile. "Well, we aren`t annoyed!"

The redhead`s skin turned red as her hair, her hands glowed fire, but she was interrupted by the door, who opened.

A bald man in a scientist`s suit stepped in, carrying Violet`s corpse, Violet (the real one who was watching) was shocked.

Mr. Incredible and the others were starting to cry…

"X!" the trio shouted, angrily. The bald man just ignored them.

"I have defeated her Shifter, what is the next?" the man said.

"Their son, John Jackson Parr, get him and kill him X" Rylee said.

Violet tried to shout: _No_ but it was no use. It was just a nightmare, but it felt true.

'Violet? Violet!' she heard someone shout, and her eyes opened, in front of her was her mother, Violet was full of sweat, thank god it was just a dream.

"Honey, what happened?" Helen was very worried.

"Just a nightmare, mom" Violet replied.

Violet looked at the window, and then realized it was Monday morning, she hated getting late for school so she stormed off towards the bathroom to take a bath.

After a good bath she wore a black t-shirt and jeans, and then went down for breakfast, she served herself a hotdog and two sausages.

As she ate her mind is haunted by the words from her nightmare, Jack-Jack getting killed, her corpse lifelessly carried by the bald man, Rylee Pine, her family and the trio in the Containment Room, everything, she was very scared.

Helen put her hand on her daughter`s shoulder, she said: "Vi, something is wrong, what is it? Tell me, I can help you."

Violet shrugged the hand off, "It's….. Nothing, mom,"

After eating Violet and Dash argued about the front seat but only ended up sitting at the back.

Since Violet`s school was more near than Dash`s, she went out of the car first.

"Hey, Violet!" Tony Rydinger`s voice came out.

"Hi Tony," Violet replied with a smile.

Ever since Violet started dating with Tony, they became more closer, and the more closer they get, the more Violet gets love points.

"How`s your fight with the omnidroid?" Tony asked. Tony knew about the Violet`s secret and promised to keep it, he even said that it was cool having a girlfriend as a superhero.

"Came out good," she replied.

"You heard the news about the three kids who intervened in that fight?"

"Yeah, they have joined NSA now,"

"Are they our schoolmates?" Tony whispered.

"Can`t tell Tony, they said their identity must be a secret,"

"Come on! I know your secret! Tell me their identities! You can trust me!"

Just before Violet could open her mouth to reply the bell rang, she quickly ran to her room and took a seat from the back corner in a shady place.

Mr. Grissom teaches like a drone, first sentence then a long pause, then he`ll continue to the next sentence.

The other teacher, Mrs. Keith, teaches like a zombie, always starts to sleep in the end of a sentence, and then the students need to wake her up.

It was the ring of bells that signals to go home, Violet took her bag and headed to her favorite spot, a shady but beautiful tree.

She was halfway from the hallway when she saw an angry Lady Hornell (the leader of the Buffy Girls) who almost looks like a very beautiful Barbie doll mixed with a burned spot on her hair.

"You`ll pay for this Parr!" she shouted, that took attention to all the students around her.

Violet took a step backwards, then started to walk backwards, before she thought a wall made her stuck.

Then she noticed that it wasn`t a wall, it was Irma Wiles, the third Buffy Girl.

Violet didn`t see the punch Irma gave her, it made Violet stumble to the floor.

If she could only use her force field, it would`ve been a lot better.

"What`s going on here!" shouted Principal Offerbourne.

When he saw Violet sitting on the floor, he got angry, but calmed down when a student told everything that happened.

"Lady Hornell and Irma Wiles, to the principal`s office right now!" he shouted angrily.

All of the students went off, leaving Violet alone.

"Need a hand?" Tony`s voice came out.

Tony helped Violet up, he looked a bit angry.

"I won`t let that stupid Barbie doll hurt you again,"

Violet was about to laugh when he said that when Helen`s car beeped.

"Bye Tony!" she shouted.

He shouted back: "See ya!"

And that day all went well, until that day ended.

As she watched outside the window of the car, she saw a familiar girl, the one with the red spiky hair in her dream, Violet shivered, is she Rylee Pine?

Just before she could take a closer look, a man walked by the girl and she suddenly disappeared!

That wasn`t normal, mostly things like that occur in lame horror movies (or sometimes great horror movies), but this is reality!

She was very horrified that she stifled a scream.

"What`s wrong honey?" Helen asked.

"Th-that g-gi-girl!" Violet stuttered.

"What girl?" Before Helen could continue, a huge crash is heard. Helen went alert and rushed quickly towards Dash`s school

They arrived just in time to hear the school bell; Dash appeared out of the door.

"Dash! Hurry! Metroville's under attack!"

Even if he wanted to, he can`t use his powers to quickly run inside the car.

Dash sat in the backseat beside Violet, Helen quickly dialed her husband.

Raising her phone to her ear, she heard the telephone being raised, Bob`s voice rang out.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Honey, this is Helen, quickly dress in your super suit, we`re doing hero work."

"What! Okay!" Bob sprinted off without putting the telephone back in the right place.

And the line went out.

Helen parked her car in front of a back alley, and there she and her children wore their super suits.

They rushed to where the attack may be occurring, and met Mr. Incredible fighting someone, a bald man in a black tuxedo, with black mask covering his identity.

Violet knew that guy; it was the guy from her nightmare, the one who was supposed to kill her.

On the other end, three kids fought more than a hundred identical people. The Super Three`s first fight.

Julia Selgas wore a black costume with white accents consisting of the gloves and boots; she wore a domino mask to hide her identity.

Joy Festin wore a green costume with black accents consisting of the fingers, boots and mask.

Brian Dinoy wore a blue and red costume with a sonic-like logo on the center of his chest.

On another end, a girl… the girl Violet saw earlier, laughed maniacally like she didn`t expect to see one of the hundred identical people hit her, she groaned and went all angry, the girl didn`t even wear a mask, or a costume, all the girl wore was a…. cape.

_No capes!_ Edna had said, this girl is gonna learn it the hard way.

Rylee Pine truly looked like her father, Syndrome AKA Buddy Pine, she had his spiky orange/red hair, blue eyes and freckles, and she also has his evil grin, the one he always uses on evil plans. Violet wondered how she got powers since her father had none, maybe it came from her mother.

But who was Rylee`s mother?

The girl, to Violet`s surprise, multiplies herself, then she had fireballs dancing on her hands, and she lunged at Mr. Incredible with super speed and handle him with such strength twice as great as Mr. Incredible`s.

That gave the bald man time to attack Elastigirl, Dash, and Invisigirl, the three supers are about to dodge it when suddenly they felt time slow down, but the bald man walked and moved normally, he punched the already slowed down Elastigirl, gave and uppercut to Dash, and a kick to Invisigirl.

Elastigirl quickly realized that the man can control time.

The man laughed , and said: "I am Monsieur X, and this is the right time for you to die!" the man AKA Monsieur X slowed time and showed a gun at his right hand, he was going to pull the trigger pointing at Elastigirl.

Luckily, Dash can run at normal speed and lunged at X who hit the bullet right through the sky, seeing his chance; Dash took the gun at normal speed and crushed it into pieces.

X turned red, he slowed the time slower and pulled out a knife, this time targeting Dash.

Dash didn`t notice X lunge forward at him, but before the guy could stick the knife in Dash`s brain, a force field protected Dash, and it crooked the knife so badly it was useless.

X turned blood red and pulled out a sword, slowing time again, he lunged towards Violet, Violet projected a force field to protect herself, X banged the force field again and again with his sword, he lost concentration on his time slowing and continued banging the force field.

Violet was slowly losing energy, her force field started to fade, at last it faded and Violet fell to the ground, exhausted.

X stepped on her left hand, it made Violet scream, and this was heard by Mr. Incredible, who just threw Rylee on a building.

X raised his sword, ready the kill Violet, Violet readied for the impact, but instead of pain, nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see X knocked out by someone, and that someone was her father.

"Don`t you touch my daughter like that!" he shouted at the unconscious X.

He leaned over to Violet, "Are you okay Invisigirl?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks dad." She replied.

"Let us kick some bad guys."

Daughter and Father together with Mother and Son lunged towards the hundreds of identical people, this was a multi powered super (a super that can multiply himself/herself)

"How do we defeat this guy?" Violet shouts.

"All I know is that if you hit one, he disappears, but only two more grow!" Julia replies.

"Kind of like Hydra" adds Joy.

"I think there is only one of them here who controls all the others, you need to find him and defeat him, and then all the others disappear."

"Okay."

All seven of them hit each one of the guys, and don`t care if two more come, what`s important is to find the real one.

One by one each guy disappears, but only two more are born.

Violet shot force field balls, Mr. Incredible punched very hard, Elastigirl punched one of them far and near, Dash used his super speed to hit faster, Julia used her elemental powers, Joy controlled the mind of each one to hit each other, and Brian used his sonic waves.

Hours, minutes, seconds went by, but still it was an endless fight, Mr. Incredible was panting.

At last he cannot stand it anymore, he punched faster and harder, hitting one after another of the multiple guys.

He punched continuously; he even never broke some sweat.

Then it hit him, and idea went inside him.

He clenched his right fist tightly, he readied his strength, he raised his readied fist and shouted: "All of you! Get ready!"

Helen and the others followed and got ready for the coming impact.

Mr. Incredible`s fist hit the ground, all the enemies are knocked out, and suddenly, they disappeared without two more growing up, at last only one unconscious guy lay down the ground.

"Alas, the mastermind sprouted out!" Mr. Incredible said.

The guy was wearing a red and white costume, with a stylized capital M in the center.

They tied the villain in a post for the police to catch.

And went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Joy fell back on the chair; she was very exhausted from the fight a while ago, which she called 'The Multiman Fight'.

As they fought, she caught a glance of a man,_ that_ man, the one who almost destroyed their lives.

That man was Monsieur X, previously called Professor X; he was one of the deadliest criminals in Argon City, next to Rylee Pine.

Of course they have defeated him, but it was very difficult… and it cost prices…. Painful prices.

Proof was Julia`s disability and scars and stabs hidden in her chest, and if you look closely on Brian`s left eye, you could see a faint scar that started from forehead to chin, it was a souvenir he got while fighting X, X simply slashed it with a sharp knife.

Joy got a souvenir too, a deep stab wound that was given by X`s sword, sitting on her chest.

When Monsieur X arrived with Rylee and the 'Multiman', she could see the fear on her teammates' eyes.

She still remembered his face, but he was different than before, he was now bald, with a half burned face and blinded left eye, more different than his usual grey and black hair, black shiny eyes and his friendly smile.

If you`re guessing why she added the words 'friendly' and 'smile', is because X was once their….. Mentor.

Yeah, she knows the word 'Mentor', it means the guy taught you everything, treated you like his/her own child, something like that, and it`s very sad having a mentor as you`re worst enemy.

But X wasn`t Joy`s worst enemy, X was Julia`s worst enemy, but Joy has someone else.

"Your thinking again," Julia`s voice rang out.

"Oh, hi Jul….." Joy replied with a smile, Julia didn`t smile back, she always preferred to frown.

Julia had been her best friend since second grade, Brian later came into their lives, then their powers and their mentor joined in.

"X is back," Joy repeated again and again.

"Yeah, da-

Julia`s voice trailed off, she shook her head like something was bothering her, and Joy knew what it was.

"Yeah, I know X is back, but that does not mean we will never defeat him again." she said, anger filling her voice.

She left the room without saying a word.

Joy always hated loneliness, opposite to Julia, who always locked herself inside her room.

**Somewhere in Nomanisan Island, 7:42 p.m.**

"My master, I haven`t reached the Parr house yet, please forgive me," the bald man said fearfully.

Rylee Pine`s face turned fiery red, she stood up on her throne and let herself hold X`s throat to choke him.

"And who stopped you?"She asked angrily.

"T-the Super Three my madam," X was getting scared.

Rylee turned redder, "You were supposed to defeat them! They are only kids! You can`t even fight them! You are Patrocinio _Selgas_! Even your own _daughter _you cannot fight! Better call you a coward than my second-in-hand!"

X`s face turned pale, Rylee just said his real name, "I`m sorry madam, I`ll quickly do my mission for you,"

"You better!" she shouted.

X quickly ran towards the plane.

**7:30 p.m.** **Before the argument between R. and X**

A cloaked figure jumped down the dark alley, he had a sword in hand and a communicator in another.

He started to walk out of the alley that faced straight towards a house.

Because it was midnight, his black cloak cannot be seen clearly, so he can successfully sneak inside and attack.

But maybe he won`t finish his plan, since before he could touch his footsteps into the yard of the house, three figures stopped him.

The cloaked figure stumbled in fear, his hood fell and it revealed his face.

The bald man with a blinded eye and burned face stood up, it was X.

"Ah, The Super Three have come to catch me! How are you kids?"

"Whatever your plan is, we're going to make sure you won`t succeed…..dad," Julia said.

"My dear child, I will make sure you won`t stop me," X replied.

"You bet!" shouted Brian, giving a sonic wave to X that made him hit the ground.

X quickly stood up and grabbed his sword; he lunged toward Brian but was stopped when a post hit him.

X hit the ground again, he grunted, and since he knew who owned those powers, he targeted Joy.

He lunged his sword towards Joy, but again was stopped when a fireball burned his cloak, his black costume was revealed.

He got distracted; Joy got the chance to telekinetically take his sword out of his hand, Brian shot a sonic wave to stun X, and Julia grabbed a rope from afar and tied X.

X`s face turned from stunned to terrified.

"'Make sure you won`t stop me' is that what you said X?" Julia asked.

"Then why did we stop you?" Joy added.

Brian just grinned.

Julia grabbed X`s sword from Joy`s hand, she morphed her hand into a woman`s face, or if you could guess, the face of a woman.

If Julia was good at something, you could say it was interrogating.

She pointed the sword at the woman`s head, the woman said: "Help!"

"No! Don`t do it! Please!" X pleaded.

Besides his job and his powers, one of the most important things in his life was his wife, when she died he was heartbroken and angry, long story.

Even if it was fake, he`ll go pathetic and do anything to reach her.

"Tell me where Rylee Pine is hiding, or Mom`s brain is destroyed." Julia said.

"I`ll never tell you! But I will give you a clue!" X shouted.

Julia but the sword more nearer to the head, "What is it?"

"No Man Is an Island!" X replied.

Julia turned her hand back into normal, Brian went near her and whispered: "You can`t trust this guy, he may tell it to Rylee and get her to move to another place, just… waste him."

Julia sighed, she looked back at X, and she raised the sword.

She saw X close his eyes, ready for the impact, but instead of the cold blade slicing his throat, he heard punches and people hitting the ground.

Opening his eyes he saw Julia leaning towards him, sword still in hand, he saw a knocked out Joy and Brian lying on the ground.

Julia whispered to X: "You`re lucky I`m your daughter, If I weren`t your daughter your throat may have been slit today, go back to your hideout, don`t you say everything to Rylee, I`m warning you…dad. Now Go! I still have errands to work on! Go!"

Julia cut the ropes binding X, he quickly ran and disappeared in the dark.

She then morphed into a car and lifted her two friends inside.

**End of chapter! R&R Pls…**


End file.
